Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl
|first = Chapter 668; Episode 594 |type = Zoan |previous = Smiley }} The Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to turn into an axolotl hybrid and a full axolotl at will. It was "eaten" by Smiley, but with its death, the fruit has returned into circulation. Etymology * "Sara" is short for . * In the Viz manga, this fruit is called Sala-Sala Fruit, Axolotl Model. Appearance The Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl comes in the form of an apple, as it was reborn amongst a bag of apples nearby Smiley's death site. It is a rather small, round fruit, with a swirl pattern. A little curly stem grows out of the top. Strengths and Weaknesses Due to it being a Zoan type fruit, the Sara Sara no Mi gives the once-inanimate user sentience and allows it to move, actions that would normally be impossible for Smiley, who is little more than a blob of condensed gas. Being a Devil Fruit power, it grants the user it created the standard weaknesses of that of a Devil Fruit; this also creates an instinctive fear of water for Smiley, which is ironic, since real-life axolotls are gilled amphibians that need water to live. Usage Smiley is seen using its powers for movement and transforming into an alternate form that suits the situation, such as after Kin'emon slashed off globs of Smiley. Its sentience is also preserved within pieces the main body may separate from itself, as seen when Smiley launched over many smaller pieces of itself across the lake of Punk Hazard, all of which displayed the same degree of independent thought and reacting to their surroundings as the main body would have. History Past One year after the Punk Hazard Incident, when Caesar returned there after it had been destroyed, he created Smiley by condensing the H2S gas from the experiment into a slime form and by "feeding" it the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl. Punk Hazard Arc After Smiley died due to a candy it consumed, the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl is seen being reformed in a nearby apple. Anime and Manga Differences The anime shows that the sled that carried the newly reborn Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl was consumed by the H2S poison that was breaking down from Smiley's body. Trivia * An Axolotl is a kind of salamander native to a few lakes in central Mexico. Its name means "water monster" in the Nahuatl language. * This is the first Zoan-type fruit based on an amphibious species, which is an oddity given that Devil Fruit users have a weakness towards water. This model is particularly odd since, unless they are artificially induced to undergo metamorphosis, axolotls remain aquatic their whole lives. * It is also the first Devil Fruit seen to be reborn after the user died, being reformed out of a normal fruit as a base. * The fruit's name was not revealed in the anime, because the adaptation of Chapter 673 did not show Smiley's infobox. References External Links *Axolotl – Wikipedia article about the animal. *Apple – Wikipedia article about the actual fruit, the Devil Fruit is shaped after. Site Navigation fr:Sara Sara no Mi, modèle: Axolotl de:Sara Sara no Mi, Modell Axolotl it:Sala Sala modello axolotl ru:Сара Сара но Ми, модель: Аксолотль Category:Zoan